1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for enabling dynamic communication between different networks having different communication policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a military environment, different forces working together can function on a battlefield. These forces can have a desire to share information with one another, share resources, and perform other tasks together. This type of collective arrangement can provide fruitful results. However, due to language barriers, differences in priorities among forces, and other factors, these different forces can have different policies that govern their individual networks. These policies can have conflicting aspects which makes it difficult if not impossible for networks to work together.
In view of the above, in the prior art, an inter-force inter-domain service level agreement (SLA) is established manually through time consuming pre-planning processes. Such pre-planning includes establishing an overall operational traffic management policy, developing and testing technical configurations, and iterating until performance is acceptable. However, the complexity of communications and networks (C&N) is increasing resulting in a heavy management burden for intra force C&N as well as inter-force C&N. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that can dynamically resolve policy differences between disparate forces in an automated manner.